Jasmines Stress Relief
by moshyman
Summary: We have been king and queen for five years now, my father passed away just last year and I have been stressed out every day ever since...I think sex will help you out Aladin stated...he was filling me up... I looked pregnant


This is my latest story from the Disney movie Aladdin. I'm hoping everyone enjoys this interesting tale of fun and pleasure. Any and all reviews are appreciated.

Me and Aladdin have been married for a five years now. My father sadly passed just last year and I have been sad since. We are now the king and queen or Satan depending on your preference. I haven't even thought about a family, only my duties as queen. One day Aladdin approached me in my chambers, it was later in the evening and most were asleep. "Jasmine, we need to talk." "What about?" I asked. "You have been very tens and I think you need to relax." "I'm fine' I said. "No your not, please come sit on the bed so we can talk" he pleaded. "Fine" I sat down. "Tonight I would like you to relax as much as possible" he stated. "What would you have me do? Sleep and just not think about the country we're running?" I shot at him. "Will you do what I ask?" "Fine" I said.

"You will do as I say and let me do all the work." "ok..." I said uncertain of what he was planning. H started rubbing my shoulders. It felt ...good to have him rubbing my shoulders, almost relaxing but I still felt tens. After doing this a while I felt him start to pull the straps down my shoulders. I put my hand on his and asked "what are you doing?" "You are to do as I say, please this will help you, I need to help you I can't see you so stressed every day anymore. I nodded and my straps fell and he pulled my top off.

He cupped both my breast and started to massage them. I was starting to relax more now. "You like that?" he asked. "Mmmm I do" I responded. He kept squeezing and massaging my breasts for a while more until he started to squeeze my nipples. I groaned quietly. It did feel good. He stopped and moved infront of me and leaned in and started to lick my tits. He was playing with them with his tongue "Oooo thats nice." I said. He started to suckle on my breast this did feel good. So he told me to do something new. "Pull your pants down" he said. "What?" I asked. "Come on now you promised." "Ok ok" I pulled down my silken pants to reveal my luscious folds.

"Spread you legs" I did so and he put his head between my legs, I wasn't sure what he was doing. He started to lick and waves of pleasure went through me. He was licking my pink nub and it gave me so much pleasure. I started squirming around. He was licking faster and deeper. Waves of pleasure surging thru me more now. After a few minutes of this I felt something growing in me. "Some things hap-" I groaned and splattered his face with my juices. He stood and lick my juices off his face "Mmm tasty" he grind.

"What now?" I asked. "Spread your legs again" he said with a smile. I did so hoping for more of the pleasure I felt before. He puled down his own pants to reveal his long hard member. I gasped I hadn't seen one before and his looked amazing. "Ready?" he asked.I was a bit worried but I noded. He brought the head of his member to my folds and moved it across them. The he started to put it in. "That can't fit inside me" I thought "Theres just no way. "This will hurt a bit, just at the begin" he said, I nodded again. As his head slid in I gasped it did hurt a bit. He pushed in farther. I could feel more pain now but there was something ells too. He pushed the hole thing in and I groaned, It was so big and it filled me up. I couldn't believe it all fin in side my body, his entire length. He was working to get it all they way in and stretch me out around it. "Your so tite" he gasped.

He started to pulled out just till his tip was the only thing left inside me then started to pump in and out slowly. It was starting to feel good and there was less pain leaned over and cupped my breasts and started massaging them again. I groaned. It was a good thing his rod was lubricated from the last time a came, It made it all the better. He started to move faster, his member moving in and out easier now. My breasts felt like they were growing bigger somehow not quickly but I thought I could feel it. I was groaning louder. "Oh Aladdin this is amazing!" "Glad you like it" he responded. "Oh god it's happening again" I clenched around his shaft and came all over it. A small yell escaping my lips. He kept thrusting into me, he wasn't done yet.

He let go of my breasts and grabbed my thighs. His pace quickened . He was moving fast now, slamming our hips together. I could feel every movement of his length inside me, It was stimulating every nerve. I was gasping and groaning and spazaming around his manhood. Within seconds I was going to cum again. "I'm cumming!" I screamed. I Threw my head back as my juices once again soaked his cock and I clamped down on his rod, pleasure racking my frame. At that moment I heard him cry "I'm gona cum!" I felt his member bulge slightly as his cum filled it. Suddenly his seed exploded into my womb. My eyes widened as I felt the emens amount of semen flowing into me. My belly starting to bulge. "How is this happening, this shouldn't be possible, him producing this mush cum. He filled every bit of my womb. After what seemed like an eternity his flow of juices receded to just a small drizzle then stopped. He pulled out of me.

I layed there on my back a while until he said "Alright now role over on your hands and knees." "What? We're going again?" I asked. "Of course" he responded cheerfully. I was tired and my body ached a little but his member was hard again so I did as was told. Right as he started thrusting into me again I got horny all over. He didn't start slow this time he started with a moderately quick pace. He reached around my body and grabbed my boobs again, playing with my tits while they got harder. As he pumped into me I felt his seed sloshing in my womb witch made me all the more aroused. I felt it again my breasts were growing a bit more I didn't bother to look at them but they felt tender and I loved that he was playing with them so much. I started rocking back against his thrusts in a pleasure able rhythm. His balls were slapping against my ass begging me to go faster. He let go of my boobs and grabbed my and started pummeling my pussy as we sped up. Huge waves of pleasure washed over me with each thrust.

I no longer cared who could have heard me I was wildly yelling at him to go faster and harder. We were crashing together and I was having trouble staying upright, my legs were getting shaky. I was on the verge of another climax as our wild sex carried on. I felt his shaft throbbing inside my tunnel and new he was almost there. In one final thrust we slammed together, I craned my head and we climaxed at the same time, waves of ecstasy flew thru my body. I clamped around his member and he Dumped his load into my womb. I was trying to get every drop out of his cock as I squeezed harder. He blew into me for a while I just sat and let it all in. I wasn't paying attention to just how much of his seed was in me until my belly button hit the bed. That's when I started to panic, my belly button pushed harder against the bed when he finally stopped. I could no long stay up as I fell to my side egsosted. Aladdin lay down next to me and we slept.

I woke and Aladdin was still asleep. I looked around to find it was early in the morning. I tried to move and felt his cum slosh inside me and remembered what we had done the night before. I looked down to see that my belly was the size of a mine month pregnant woman and my boobs looked two sizes bigger. I put a hand on my bloated belly to find my skin was tot and felt smooth. There were no stretch marks it just looked like a beautiful sphere. My inie belly button had poped to be and outie. I rubbed my smooth belly. I put a hand up to one of my breasts, it felt tender but amazing to touch, my nipple was still a little hard. I cupped both my breasts and squeezed them together to find it felt great.

I tried to stand, it was difficult but I eventually managed. As I stood I felt his seed churn inside my womb, that gave me immense pleasure. His juices were so warm it made me feel relaxed inside. I put one hand below my belly and one above and cradled it. After a while of checking myself out in the mirror I tried putting cloths one. My pants fit mostly the same but my belly bulged over the waistband making my belly all the more obvious. I tried putting my top on but it squeezed my breasts together giving me some pleasure but making them pop out the top a bit, you could also clearly see my nipples thru the fabric now that it was so tight. I looked back at the bed and realized that after everything that happened none of Aladdins semen had spilt on the bed. Ignoring that odd fact I sat in a chair near my bed and started to rub my belly.

Later Aladdin rose out of bed to see me siting there rubbing my huge belly. "Good morning beautiful" he said as he walked over to me and rubbed my belly with me. "Good morning" I replied. "We need to have a talk" I told him. He smiled and said "it's about your belly and breasts isn't it?" "You think?" I replied sarcastically. "Well don't worry, I had genie grant a wish for me to be able to help you relax and he said the effects will wear off in twenty four hours, but if you like what has happened you could also ask him to make it permanent and in nine months we could have a baby, if your ready that is." "Alright well, until I make my decision your gona have to be incharge ok? can you handle that?" I asked. "Of course I can" he replied with confidence than he left.

I wasn't sure what to do. I loved having my belly like this but I didn't want a child. After some thinking I decided to ask genie if he could make it longer just for a few days, then it goes away. The genie did as I asked and I enjoyed a few days of pure pleasure.


End file.
